dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame's Hot Girlfriend
'Summary' Flame develops a crush on Charlotte. Could this change Charlotte's current obsession on Blue? 'Characters' *Flame *Charlotte *Madelene *Madelene's Mother *Indigo *Blue (mentioned) *Fox (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Shows Flame walking down the street looking upset.) Flame: (sighs) Fox is right, maybe it's about time I find myself a girlfriend, I mean, I need someone to calm me down whenever I'm mad... (cuts to Charlotte working at her job) (Charlotte is violently scrubbing the front counter while mumbling to herself.) Flame: (sits down at a table) Man, I really need to find someone. (Flame looks down, and then looks at the menu, and then hears Charlotte mumbling.) Flame: Who's making that noise? (He looks up and sees Charlotte, as his eyes begin to sparkle with flower pedals in the background.) Flame: Sheeeee's beaauuuuuutifuuuul. Charlotte: (wipes her forehead after finishing her cleaning) Phew. Finally... Madelene: I must say, your cleaning duties have improved a lot. Charlotte: That's because this time, Scar didn't leave any sticky candy behind. (Madelene notices Flame looking at Charlotte with a lovely look, and giggles a little.) Madelene: Oh my... Charlotte: What? Madelene: (teasing tone of voice) I believe somebody is checking you out. Charlotte: Wha--? (Just as Charlotte looks at Flame, he quickly turns away.) Charlotte: ...You sure? (Flame then looks at her sweaty boobs.) Madelene: Of course. He was just looking at you. (nudging her arm) I think you're finally getting some luck today. Charlotte: Oh come on. If I were really lucky, Blue would be looking at me. Madelene: Charlotte, don't you think it's about time you accept the fact that Blue wasn't Mr. Right all along? He's married with three children now, and he at least still likes you as a friend. (She notices Flame looking at her boobs, and hides, while blushing a little.) Charlotte: (whispers) P-Pervert. (Madelene giggles) Charlotte: What should I do? Madelene: Just be friendly. Here, (hands her a notepad) go take his order, and act normal. Charlotte: Fine... (Charlotte goes up to Flame.) Flame: Hiiiiiii~. Charlotte: Hi. Umm, are you, uhh, ready to order? Flame: Oh I will. But first... (Flame hands her flowers and chocolates. She takes them and smiles a little.) Charlotte: Oh! Th-Thank you. (An alarm goes off) Flame: (freaks out) WHAT'S GOING ON?! Charlotte: Ah crap! (Madelene's Mom slides in, takes the chocolate from Charlotte, and throws it out the window, turning the alarm off.) Flame: What the fuck?! Madelene's Mom: Sir, I must inform you about the number one rule in this cafe. We do not accept goods from other restaurants! Flame: W-W-Well, I was only trying to be nice to this lovely lady! (Charlotte blushes) Madelene's Mom: I understand that. But alas, you've a broken a certain rule. Charlotte: Boss, please. Flame: (tries to hold in his anger) B-But, there weren't any signs that told me 'No Chocolates' Madelene's Mom: Hmm...you're right. (while walking off) I should probably put one up somewhere. Madelene: (sarcastically) And once again, the day is saved...thanks to Mommy Dearest. Flame: Well that was embarrassing. Charlotte: Yeah... Sorry about that. She just doesn't like seeing people bring stuff from other restaurants and shit here. (whispers) She's a little competitive. Flame: But, did you still like the gifts? And, I really did mean to call you a lovely lady.. (Charlotte looks down, smiling, and blushing.) Charlotte: But, thanks anyway for the gifts. Flame: Anytime. Madelene: Charlotte! We've got more orders to take care of. Flame: Can we meet up later? Charlotte: Oh! S-Sure. Flame: I think I know the perfect place. (Later it shows the two sitting under a tree, looking at the city from a great view.) Flame: This is actually very nice. Charlotte: Yeah. I never saw the city like this before. Flame: Oh, and I have another gift for you. (Flame takes out the bow in her hair and puts in a beautiful blue flower.) Charlotte: Wow... Flame: (thinks) This could be my new girlfriend. (Charlotte blushes and giggles at Flame.) Charlotte: You know, you're not that bad of a guy. Flame: (blushes a lot) Really? A lot of girls say I'm a crazy person... (looks down) (Charlotte looks down at Flame, and feels sorry for him.) Charlotte: I honestly don't see how. You seem really nice. Flame: Really...? Charlotte: Yeah... Flame: Well, I think you are a lovely woman... (Charlotte giggles. Slowly, the two lean in and kiss lips.) Flame: (thinks) Holy shit, my first kiss. (Charlotte looks away while blushing a lot.) Flame: Uhh, you okay? Charlotte: Huh? (nods) Mm-hm. (Flame and Charlotte stare for a bit, and both begin kissing each other on the floor.) 10 MINUTES LATER Flame: Wow, that was fun. Uhh hey, I gotta get going. Charlotte: O-Okay. (They kiss lips as both leave. Charlotte smiles while walking away.) Charlotte: She was right. I am lucky. (The next day, it shows Charlotte at the Cafe, looking dreamy.) Madelene: So I take it you had a nice time with that mam. Charlotte: Yeah. We're pretty much dating now. Madelene: Really?! (hugs her in excitement) That's great! (She sees Flame outside sitting at a table, and waves to him while blowing a kiss at him.) Charlotte: I feel so refreshed, I gotta say. Madelene: I glad you do. (chuckles) (Right when Charlotte turns around, she hears yelling.) Flame: JESUS LADY! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR COFFEE TO YOUR FUCKING SELF?! (Charlotte looks out, and notices Flame yelling at Indigo as Flame has burnt coffee on his leg.) Indigo: (panicking) I am so sorry, sir! (reaches into her bag) Hold on! I know I have a handkerchief in here somewhere. Flame: (slaps her hand) No! You need to stop! You know how many people have caused me so much misery?! FUCKING EVERYONE! It seems like every single person in this world is just a giant pain in the dick and can't be fucking smart enough to remember to stop being so fucking clumsy! Well screw you lady! I don't wanna put up with this shit anymore, people like you, and even you yourself, are a bunch of dicks! Why don't you go back to Kintergarden and LEARN TO KEEP YOUR SHIT TO YOURSELF?! (Indigo runs off crying, as Charlotte runs out and tries calming Flame down.) Charlotte: Yo! What was that all about?! It was only an accident! Flame: WHO CARES! I STILL GET SO MUCH MISERY I- (Charlotte angrily slaps Flame, as he calms down.) Flame: Oh shit, I'm so sorry, what did I do...? Charlotte: You yelled at one of my friends and made her cry, (as low, disturbing music plays in the background) FOR NO GOOD FUCKING REASON! Flame: I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself! Charlotte: I'll forgive you for now. Flame: Really...? Charlotte: But you better learn to control yourself. Until you do, we are through, dude. Flame: What?! B-B-B-But I c-c-c-c-can change! Charlotte: I'm sorry. You're still a nice guy for the most part but...maybe we can still hang out? Flame: (sighs) Fine... (Charlotte smiles, and gives him one last kiss on the cheek.) Charlotte: You wanna at least have some lunch inside? Flame: I will, but first there's one more thing I gotta do. (cuts to him at Indigo's house talking to her.) Flame: So again, I'm very very sorry for yelling at you and being so mean to you... I brought you some chocolate as an apology gift. Indigo: Oh... Thanks. (Cuts to Flame, Charlotte, and Madelene all having lunch inside the Cafe.) Madelene: Well, at least you two are still friends and all. Flame: Well, it's better than nothing. (END) (after-credits, it shows Madelene's Mother putting up a new sign in front of the Cafe.) Madelene's Mom: ...I'll still keep the alarm installed... (sinister voice) just in case... (REAL END) 'Poll' What do you think about Flame's Hot Girlfriend? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes